My Erik, My Angel
by LadyWillow
Summary: [Rating for adultsexual themes] Christine muses on how she and Erik came together, and is startled out of her thoughts by an insatiable Phantom. R&R please!


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom, nor do I know who does, since the copyright mighta run out… who knows. –shrug-

Notes: This is just a little scene/interlude that's been floating around in my head for quite a while. Christine's memories are of course in past tense, but the rest of the story is in present tense, which is a bit tricky for me to write in. This is also told in the first person, which is something I rarely do. Christine's point of view, obviously. Enjoy!

My Erik, My Angel 

By: LadyWillow

2/16/04

Erik.

Such a simple name. So why does it cause my heart to flutter? My eyes to light up, my lips to turn with a gleeful smile?

It is rare, of course, that I hear his name spoken by anyone but myself, but no matter what voice speaks that magical word, it always sets this fire within me.

He looks at me now, his eyes smoldering as he studies me from across the room. I meet his gaze and smile shyly, and his response is to look down at the book before himself.

I sigh softly, closing my eyes and letting my mind wander and thinking back to months before, when I stood on the bank of the underground lake and called out for my angel. And he had come to me. Had brought his boat across the lake, the mist parting around him.

We had stared at each other for several moments, before I'd drawn closer to him and reached out my arms.

He spoke of betrayal, of choices, of pain and ugliness and great beauty…

I re-assured his fears, holding him in my arms and promising myself to him with a fervency that surprised us both.

And now here I am, his wife, he my angel. We look at each other again and he stands, setting his book aside. His eyes are locked onto mine as he draws closer and closer…

The feeling of being wrapped in his warm, protective embrace fills me as I press my cheek into his chest and close my eyes, feeling safe and free at last.

When his lips press against mine, a soft sigh of pleasure slips from within me, and my arms slide up to wrap around his neck as I return his kiss eagerly, moving my fingers through his inky black hair and pressing my chest flush against his.

When our lips finally break apart, we are both breathless, and I look up at Erik with wide eyes.

"I love you." He whispers, and I respond with another soft kiss.

"I know, my angel," I breathe, my eyes closed, "I know, and I love you too."

Our kisses turn hungrier as Erik's hands glide over my back and rest on my hips, and I moan very softly, trailing my lips down his neck. It is times like these when our need for each other becomes unbearable and Erik will whisk me into the bedroom, but tonight he just keeps kissing me, holding me close and obviously delighting in the heady knowledge that I am his and his alone. Secretly I wonder if he will take me possessively this night, and assured that he will, I begin to attempt luring Erik back to bed.

But he will have none of it, and instead he pulls me to the sofa and pushes me to sit down, then lowers himself beside me and finds my lips with his own again.

Four months with him and the sensuality of his kisses and touches still amaze me. Letting my head fall back, I gasp as his lips move down my neck, feeling his teeth graze against my skin.

"Erik…" I breathe, and he smiles.

Pushing me to lay back against the cool cushions of the sofa, Erik moves over me and kisses me again, and I become lost in his touch, in his embrace. Moving shamelessly against him, inarticulately I beg Erik to take me, to make love to me and let my spirit go free.

This time, he seems to hear me, and his touch becomes much more purposeful. I give a long, satisfied moan as he moved a hand into my skirts and touches my bare legs. Fire races through my body, making cries of pleasure fly from my lips. A satisfied smirk crosses his lips, and he looks down at me and licks his lips.

"You're so beautiful, Christine…" he whispers, and I flush slightly.

"Take me, Erik," I murmur, and fire fills his eyes. "Please Erik, I need you…"

Erik's mouth covers mine, and I whimper, arching my back and closing my eyes.

"My Christine…" he hisses, reaching his hands back and untying my dress. Eagerly I sit up, pushing my dress off and impatiently untying my corset. Erik's throaty laugh reaches my ears, and I look up at him with flushed cheeks, watching his hands unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off.

Soon, we are both naked, and I move into his arms, kissing him passionately and whimpering in pleasure as he lets his hands touch my chest. I cry out, letting my hand steal lower to touch his manhood.

"Erik, please…" I pant, and he nods, crawling over me and moving between my legs.

"Christine, I love you." He murmurs, kissing me passionately and thrusting into me.

Crying in pleasure, I moved hard against him and we start up a primal rhythm, our pleasured sounds rising up into the air.

"Don't stop…" I beg, moaning and clawing at his back with my fingernails. His deep voice cries out over and over.

"Christine…!" he whispers, and I bite my lower lip, feeling the pleasure building faster and faster.

"More!" I suddenly cry, and in response, Erik thrusts harder and harder into me. He pants, eyes squeezing shut, and suddenly I cry out, tightening on him and arching my back.

With a growling moan, Erik spills himself into me and collapses, chest heaving. With a sated whimper, I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes.

I can feel his breath on my neck and I moan softly, snuggling closer and running my fingers through his hair.

"My Erik…" I whisper, and I feel his lips smile against me, "my angel."

Slowly, we both fall asleep, bathed in the glow of our eternal love.

FIN


End file.
